


Will You Stay With Me? ((Mizuki X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: No food, no friends, no parents, the only thing you owned was a small roof over your head. Enough is enough. You left to hunt down your parents and get some money for food, but everything happened so quickly when you met a white haired boy in a bar, trying to sell some sake.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Will You Stay With Me? ((Mizuki X Reader One Shot))

Empty, empty, shutting another cupboard, I let out a sigh. "Another empty one." I muttered. How long has it been since we went shopping? I looked around the house, but I was the only one here, again.   
I always was, after all. My mom and dad had a drinking problem. All day, they'd just be at the bar, drinking their money away. If they had money for that, surely they'd have money to get some food right?  
I'd rather avoid talking to them though, since neither of them were friendly when they were drunk.  
"Maybe they have some money in their room." I started away from the kitchen and down the hall, passing my room to get to the very back. The door was closed, but hopefully they forgot to lock it. My stomach rumbled, sending shivers up my body. Usually, I didn't mind not eating for a long time. In fact, i'm used to it, but this was enough.  
I twisted the doorknob, unfortunately finding it unmovable. "Out of all the things they forget about, why did they have to remember this?" I let out a groan and set my head against the door. I guess I didn't have a choice in going to speak to them and ask for some money.  
Grabbing the house key on the living room table, I stuffed it in my pocket and exit out the door, locking it behind me.   
I wasn't sure which bar they would be at, but I would probably find out eventually. I pulled out my phone and put some music on, carefully placing the headphones in my ears and letting out a relaxed sigh. A nice walk would do some good anyway.  
My house was small, but I didn't mind it much. At least there was a place I could stay and rest my head each night. I began down the sidewalk, seeing a group of children run by, yelling at eachother and laughing. It made me smile, thinking how I used to be like that. I finally graduate last year but I haven't found a job yet and even when I do, I needed to save up money to get my own house and that wasn't easy when we kept running low on food. It's almost like an endless loop of being trapped. My parents had a job, but they blew all their money on sake then got too drunk to even come home and passed out in the bar. It was always a different bar as well. This wasn't the first time I had to go look for them, so it wasn't often they even came home. Well... As long as they were alive and still paying for the house, I don't care how much they went off and had fun. Which bar should I even try first? I guess... The one closest to the house. The farther I went into town, the more crowded the streets became. I turned up my music to try and tune out all the voices as best I could, then before I knew it, I was struggling to get through a crowd, closing in on me alarmingly.   
"Watch where you're going!" A man suddenly yelled ahead of me. "How about you first! You hit into ME!" A second man pushed the first, knocking into someone else in the crowd. A woman pushed him back, and the three people began to raise their voices.  
This place... I never liked coming here. I was on the highest volume but I still could hear everyone clearly. It was no use. I couldn't even hear my music any more. I pulled out my phone to turn it off just when someone elbowed my ribs. A rush of pain shot up my body and my phone hit the ground. I could only watch as the screen shattered, then someone else stepped on it, trying to get by.   
Man, this sucks! I reached down to pick it back up, running my finger over the cracks. Well, hopefully I can get another phone one day. It's not like anyone called anyway, and I didn't have money for that kind of stuff. I put the phone back in my pocket then hugged my body tightly. The smaller I made myself, the less I would be pushed, right? The bar was around here, so I just had to get to it. I could see the building across the crowd, and smiled to myself. Nearly there. I weaved around each person, avoiding everyone as best I could. I found myself turning it into a game, giving myself points for each person I managed to avoid. Before I knew it, I was in front of the doors, a little sad my game was over.   
I pushed open the glass doors and looked around. It wasn't as crowded as it was outside but the was still an alarming amount of people inside. I approached the counter, waving a hand to get the bartender's attention. He looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?" He spoke in a gruff voice. I gave a smile. "I'm looking for my parents. Have you seen a heavy drinking couple pass through?"   
He tapped his chin, then nodded. "Yes, they were here a little while ago but left about an hour ago."  
"Did they say where they were going?"  
The bartender shook his head, then looked out the window. "Looks pretty tough out there. Here, stay here until the crowd calms down. I'll pour you a drink, on me." He reached down and set a cup on the counter.   
"Thanks, but I shouldn't drink right now."  
Of course, I was allowed too, now that I was an adult, but seeing what it did to my parents, I really don't want too. He nodded, smiling a little. "Ah, no alcohol, got it. Let me get you something anyway. We have juice."  
That, I didn't mind. I gave a nod and pulled up a seat, resting my elbows on the counter and lowering my head. He reached behind him and pulled a bottle off the shelf, then looked back and pulled off the top to fill the glass with an orange liquid. "Here you are, enjoy." He swiftly hurried to the other side of the counter to take care of other costumers, leaving me with the drink. I twirled the cup around my fingers then sniffed it, smelling simple orange juice. When I took a sip, I confirmed it to just be orange juice.   
I was barely there for five minutes before someone sat beside me, setting a large jar on the counter. "Hello hello!" He called out. I looked over to a child-like looking guy. In fact, it was a little hard to confirm his age. He had the face of a child but looked like an adult all the same.   
"What is that?" I looked the jar. The.... Male, turned to his jar then grinned. "Oh that. It's a jar of my very special home made holy sake. You've never tasted anything like it!" His eyes gleamed in excitement.  
"I've never had any sake before." I admit, tapping on the jar gently, feeling the lack of hollowness inside. It must have been filled to the top then. His grin turned to a small pout. "Aw, really? I've been trying to sell my sake here for a long time but they won't even try it. I keep getting kicked out." He grabbed onto a long scarf he was wearing then wiped his eyes, even though he wasn't crying.   
"And i'll do it again." The bartender suddenly appeared before us, holding a large scowl and crossing his arms. "You know the rules Mizuki. Not only do you look like a minor and have no ID, but we don't allow drinks from unregistered and unprofessional sources." The man slammed a hand down on the counter. "Now either you leave on your own or we'll throw you out again!"   
Mizuki grabbed his jar and held it close to his chest. "Y-You're so cruel." He looked down, then hopped off his chair. As he walked away, the bartender sighed. "Sorry about that. He comes in at least once a week and I'm really not up for it today."  
I looked back to Mizuki then pulled myself up to follow after. He really didn't seem so bad, the man could have at least been a little nicer about rejecting it.  
I opened the doors back into the crowded streets but he was already gone, swallowed up by the amount of people. Even when I stood up my tippy toes, I couldn't spot him. I hadn't gotten a good look at him, so he wouldn't be easy to spot anyway.

Almost like a strike of a miracle, I heard a scream. My heart skipped a beat, then I heard another scream, and people started running, clearing the area. The only person left in less than a minute was Mizuki, looking ahead and glaring at the people with an annoyed look on his face. Wrapped around his body.. Was a large white snake. It flicked it's tongue out, black eyes piercing the area. I could see he was dressed in white clothes, and snow white hair fanned out around his face. He raised a hand and stroked the snake's body, then I could see his eyes widen as he spot me staring at him. A smile took over his frown, and he waved. "Hey, it's the bar person!" He laughed.   
Yeah... That's not a good nickname. I reluctantly started to get closer, only keeping my eyes on the snake. Where did that come from? I was sure that wasn't around him when he was in the bar. I wasn't exactly worried, since it seemed calm around people, but a snake that size was a little unnerving for anyone. Was it dangerous? "Right. M-Mizuki." I forced a smile when I came closer. "I just wanted to.." I looked at the snake again with a pause for a second. "Check on you." I finished, a little quieter.   
"Huh? Check on me?" He tilt his head in confusion.   
I waved a hand quickly. "I mean, he shouldn't have been that harsh! I'm sure your sake tastes wonderful."  
He looked down to his jar with a large smile. "Yeah, i'll pour you a glass if you want."  
I wanted to decline, but seeing how happy he was, I couldn't do that and I didn't even know what I was saying when I replied. "Sure. I'd love to try it." Idiot! I told myself i'd never drink it! But he looked so happy, maybe a small glass would be okay.   
"Halt!" I looked behind him, a police officer had spot us. Darn it, of course a large snake would attract attention. I grabbed Mizuki's arm and tugged quickly. "Run!" I started off in the opposite direction. He was running behind me, keeping up well. Then he suddenly stopped and pulled back. "Watch this." Mizuki held a finger over his lips and suddenly, the snake began to grow more and more. I could only watch in bewilderment as the snake turned into a large serpent right before my eyes. He hopped into it's back then held out his hand. "Here, come with me." He offered a gentle smile. I looked the officer, coming closer, then gripped his hand tightly. Mizuki helped to pull me up the the snake raised into the air and took off.   
What's happening!? It's all going so fast, I just wanted to make sure he was feeling okay and now i'm riding a giant snake in the sky! I wrapped my arms around him and clamped my eyes shut. My hear was beating out of control. I don't remember ever being this afraid before.   
"Look! Isn't this fun?" He nudged me softly. I shook my head quickly. "T-There's no way i-i'm opening my eyes!" I cried out, making my grip tighter. I heard him let out an amused laugh. "Don't be scared. Look!"  
Should I see? Despite everything telling me against it, I cracked open my eyes. Tops of buildings flashed past me, and when I opened them completely and looked down, I could see the town under us. I looked all around. To my left, to my right, everything looked the same but it was exciting anyway. This.. It was amazing. I began to release my grip, then out out a laugh. I wasn't scared anymore. I had never flown before, I hadn't realized how... Free I would feel. I felt free. Looking upon everything from above, I felt my worries melt away. A grin spread over my face, and I couldn't help but flip off everything under me. Only for a few seconds though before I held onto Mizuki again. "This is awesome!" I raised my voice, resting my chin on his shoulder. I looked ahead, seeing we were heading for the Mikage shrine atop a hill. That shrine.. It was abandoned, wasn't it? There were rumors of it being haunted. Why were we going there?   
I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything as the snake lowered itself and landed on the ground before the shrine. I admit, I never actually came here before, but the rumors mostly kept me away. It was still in beautiful shape despite that. I had expected it to be in disarray but it was still being kept up, even now. I hopped off the serpent and looked around, checking out everything I could see. The grass, the rocks, the pathway, just all of it. I let myself take it all in. Then my stomach rumbled again. Until now, I completely forgot I was hungry. I heard footsteps approach behind me, then Mizuki was at my side. "You're hungry?" He wondered, wide eyed. I felt my cheeks warm, and shook my head quickly. "No i'm alright. My body is just making noises you know how it is." I tried to wave it off but it didn't look like it was working. I let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am. That's why I went to the bar after all." I admit.  
He tapped his chin then nodded. "Alright. Then we should eat something, right? A perfect time to try some sake as well." His eyes gleamed with joy and he beckoned for me to follow, pushing open the shrine door.   
"Hey, are you sure we can go in there?" Quickly feeling reluctant, I held my hands behind my back. He looked confused then nodded. "Yeah, I live here."  
He... What? This was a sacred shrine. People shouldn't be allowed to enter, let along live here. But, with that snake, he probably wasn't normal I assume. I turned back to the snake, only to see it had vanished. "H-Hey!" I called for Mizuki, panicked. "Where'd it go!?"  
The snow-haired boy chuckled, holding his hand over his mouth. "Don't worry about it." He spoke, almost whispering before turning and disappearing into the shrine. "W-Wait!" I tried to call but he was already gone. I guess I didn't have a choice, did I?   
I followed Mizuki in, looking around the shrine. If I didn't know any better, it looked like a regular house on the inside. He turned a corner, and I had to run to catch up, quickly finding myself in a kitchen. Mizuki plopped down in front of the table and set his jar beside him. I watched for a moment until Mizuki pat the spot next to him, telling me to sit. This... All felt so strange. Clean dishes already sat on the table, as if prepared for this exact situation. I slowly took a seat and watch him pour the sake into a small bowl then handed it out. I guess... This was it. I raised it to my lips and took a small sip, tasting the liquid in my mouth. Gross? Vile? Disgusting? No.. It was good. It was really good. Before I knew it, my bowel was empty. Mizuki stood and rummaged in the fridge, pulling out a few small snacks then set them on the table and sat back down. "Take your pick." He smiled and rest his cheek on his fist. I grabbed the thing closest to me and started to unwrap it. I wasn't going to be picky when I was being offered free food.   
"Do you really live here?" I asked between bites. He nodded, giggling quietly. "Yup! The others here are kinda... Well the girl is kinda... Well I live here too." He finished. Who were these others?   
"Are you not human?" I had to ask, setting the snack down unfinished. I had questions that needed answers.

Mizuki looked away, tapping his fingers on the table. I tilt my head and wait for his answer, then he suddenly let out a laugh. "Of course I am! Me, not human? That's silly. I just like snakes." He reached out and grabbed one of the snacks, fiddling with it. The boy seemed distracted, unable to even get a good hold on the wrapper and his hand kept slipping off.   
It was obvious.. Wasn't it? He wasn't a human, but I didn't feel afraid. In fact, I admired him. I gave Mizuki a smile and set my hand over his, causing him to look up. "Here, let me help. You seem to be having troubles."  
He nodded and slowly let me take it from him. It was easy to rip open the top and hand it back. If he didn't want to say anything, I wouldn't push him. "Thank you.." He frowned slightly then scratched his head. "I just remembered, I don't even know your name."  
"It's (y/n)." I rest my chin on my hand and looked ahead. "This is all so crazy, isn't it?" I began. "I went into town to find my parents and ended up meeting you." I flashed him a grin. "I'm not saying it's bad at all though. You're really nice. But.." I looked down to my lap and lowered my voice. "I don't really deserve this kind of treatment. I'm just a normal girl trying to push through my life. You should have chosen someone else to take with you to come here."  
"(Y/n), you're so silly!" Mizuki dismissed my words. "I brought you here because I wanted too. I don't care about you being normal or anything!" His bright eyes shone with joy as he replied. "If I was normal, you would have followed me out the doors anyway, right? 'Cause you didn't care about that, right?" He tilt his head.   
I nodded slowly, starting to feel a little better. He wasn't wrong. Normal or not, I was still worried for Mizuki when he left the bar. "I guess you could say that." I took another bite of the snack.   
I felt the boy lean against me and relaxed. I looked down to him, seeing a smile over his face and his eyes closed. I felt.. Really happy. "You're fun." He muttered out. Me? Fun? I never thought of myself like that. I finished the snack quickly and set the wrapper on the table so I was able to set an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Mizuki?" I called his name. He looked up, confused. "Yes?"  
"How old are you, anyway? To be making and selling sake, you have to be over 21, right?" I raised an eyebrow. He snickered, a sly grin over his face. "I'm much older than you, don't worry about that. Why? Do I really look that young?"  
Oh, I nearly forgot. He wasn't human, so he wouldn't look his age, right? "Well, yeah. You look a lot younger than me." I brushed my fingers through his hair. It was... So soft. He was chilling, almost cold, and yet, warm. I couldn't exactly describe it. "Your hair, I love it." I laughed quietly. "How do you get it like this?"  
"It's natural." Mizuki shrugged simply, brushing off my question. Suddenly he pulled himself up and clapped his hand together. "I got it!" He cheered proudly.   
"Got what?" I sat up straight. Mizuki grinned ear to ear, then started to walk around the table. "(y/n), I want you to stay here."  
Stay? As much as I would love too, I had a life to get back too. I opened my mouth to respond, but the words didn't come out.  
What life?  
He sat down across from me and held out his hand. "If you want to stay with us, just take my hand. You'll get food, and a place to sleep, and friends." His cheeks flushed lightly.   
I looked down to his hand, outstretched for me. Stay.. Where people really wanted me around. Was this too good to be true? How did I know it wasn't a trick? He only just met me today. This... I didn't trust this.   
"I... Can't." I looked down to my lap. "I want too, but you hardly know me. How do you know what i'm like? I could be the worst person to live here with you and your friends."   
I shut my eyes tightly, avoiding any sad looks he was probably giving me.   
The room fell quiet, and I still didn't look up. I heard Mizuki stand, then... Cold lips on my forehead. My body instantly tensed up, and I opened my eyes, seeing him sitting on the table and leaning over me. I didn't know what to do. Should I back away? Should I accept it? I began to panic but before I made a choice, he backed up on his own, then held out his hand again. "Don't worry (y/n). I believe in you!" He offered his second hand as well. "I'll make sure to take good care of you."  
I looked down to his hands, then raised my own, setting my palms over his. Mizuki gripped down then brought one of my hands to his lips, and gently kissed the top. "Now you can stay here with me." He whispered when he finished.   
"I'm sorry though." A pout took his lips. "I want to kiss you, for real. But then I would become your familiar, and I already belong to someone else."  
Before I asked, he kept speaking. "I'll explain everything. We have plenty of time. After all, you live here now. There's s much to tell you. A-And you have to meet everyone else!" He rolled off the table and met the ground with his feet. "This way (y/n)." Waving his hand, Mizuki hurried out the door.   
So... I guess I finally got a home of my own. It doesn't seem like this would be easy right off the bat, but maybe.. Just maybe, I could get used to this. After all, I have Mizuki to guide me.


End file.
